Just Each Other
by winglesszebra
Summary: When one person needs another person and vice versa, that's what true love is. GermanyxCanada, Axis Powers Hetalia, crack pairing, kind of fluffy. Written as a birthday gift for a friend. Might make a little mini story as a second chapter?


Matthew was in the library of the UN building looking at the books but not seeing them. His mind was elsewhere, lost in thought. He was thinking about the previous nights events. Ludwig and Feliciano had dragged him to a nearby bar for a few rounds, he hadn't planned on drinking anything, until Feliciano dared him too. the alcohol had been so bitter... He could still remember the nauseating taste of it in his mouth. Ludwig was of course happy to see another person drink his countries creation - beer. The Canadian whimpered, he'd nearly gotten sick then and there.

He brushed his fingers against the books spines, they had all sorts of gold-leafed titles emblazoned on their spines. His teal eyes gazed over them, not even reading them. What followed his first drink since he was younger and still living with Francis - that had been a rather gentle white wine, for his birthday, his care giver had insisted he try some of it, it hadn't been bad, but he hadn't liked it either - had been rather... strange. Feliciano had quickly gotten drunk to the point of passing out, and he did, right at the counter. They'd had to call Lovino to come and take him home. Which left Ludwig and himself at the bar with all of the other faceless people.

Matthew didn't care to remember the other faces there, or anything, he'd been focussed on not getting sick from the aftertaste of the beer, and listening to Ludwig rant on about how annoying the Italian was. "He can't be that horrible," He'd offered, looking at ther German, eyebrows arched up in a sad-looking way, but his eyes were skeptical of Ludwigs words.

"You don't have to live with him." He grumbled, downing what must have been his fourth or fifth drink of the evening. Matthew sighed then, and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the nausea.  
m The Canadian blinked, finally seeing the books, he was surrounded by history, the wars, treaties signed and alliances formed between all of the other countries. He huffed and meandered his way out of the library, which of course contained more than just history books and all of that, but that was the section he'd been in. His memories of the night before returned and he blushed, deep rosy pink against his pale skin. When he again could comprehend his surroundings again, he started. Ludwig was talking sternly to Feliciano in the hallway. _Their meeting must have just ended..._ he thought and chewed on his lip, which on the inside was red raw and swollen in a small patch of where he chewed on it too much.

"Try not to get so drunk, we don't want you passing out during meetings, especially not later today, you know the entirty of the UN is meeting, and--" Feliciano nodded.

"I know! I'm sorry! I'll do my best not to fall asleep!" He grinned and saluted the German, Ludwig sighed heavily, obviously fed up with the Italian. Matthew's cheeks lightened slightly when Ludwig messed up Feliciano's reddish hair and smiled slightly. The German turned away from the Italian and the smile dropped when he saw Matthew walking at a slower pace through the hall, towards him. Thankfully Kiku appeared out of what must have been their meeting room and spoke, causing Ludwig to turn again and frown.

"Perhaps you should use that 'tough love' technique on Feliciano, like Arthur does on Alfred, hm?" He said, a smirk on his face. Matthew couldn't help but think he was a bit... harsh on the Italian. Ludwig must of blushed because his shoulders went tight.

"Perhaps. Kiku... can you keep him occupied? I have some things I need to attend to..." Kiku nodded and grabbed Feliciano, who was totally clueless as to what had just happened, by the arm and pulled him down the hall, away from where Matthew was still walking slowly, looking distant but happy, and where Ludwig was standing, looking harsh like always. The German spun on his heel once again and walking pointedly towards Matthew, his mouth set in an expressionless line, eyebrows angled slightly downwards.

Matthew was watching the tile lines on the floor when he realized the group of Axis Powers had broken up, and Ludwig was headed towards him. He squeaked quietly and swallowed his fear, Ludwig wasn't like Ivan, but the German was still intimidating. "L-Ludwig, did y-your meeting with the others just end?" He asked, trying to sound casual, the German nodded, also wanting to look casual, they both failed on that front.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment, Matthew." He said quietly, they were close enough that they could lower their voices. The Canadian nodded and followed Ludwig into an empty meeting room, he flicked on a lamp and sat down in one of the chairs, Matthew sat down in the chair beside his, niether of them spoke for a moment. "About last night..." He mumbled, and Matthew's cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red, he looked down at his boots, which weren't covered in their usual fur warmers, he didn't even have Kumajirou with him for comfort. "Ah... I can see your embarrassed... I think it would be best if we... forgot about it." He added, and reached over to put a hand on Matthew's shoulder.

The Canadian shied away from Ludwig's hand, biting furiously at his lip, which hurt, but it was the only thing he could do to keep himself from saying something ridiculous like, "I don't mind it, Ludwig, it's not as though you offended me." Matthew didn't realize he'd said it out loud until Ludwig's nearly forgotten smile returned to his face. The Canadian blushed crimson, then scarlet. It could have been all the blood rushing to his face, but he swore the German's cheeks had turned a light pink.

"I see." He said simply, and stood up, as though ending the conversation. Instead he moved closer to Matthew and leaned down to kiss the younger man on his forehead. He was surprised to feel how warm it was against his mouth, of course, the way the teal eyed man was blushing, he shouldn't have been surprised. The German pulled back and knelt beside Matthew's chair. "I apologize for the way Feliciano acted as well," He mumbled, Matthew looked at him, feeling dizzy, just like he had the night before. The Canadian rubbed his forehead for a moment trying to keep the nausea back.

"I-it's fine... I-I... I j-just..." He stuttered, and sucked in a drawn out breath. "I... don't u-usually drink..." he admitted, and looked away from Ludwig, the German chuckled quietly. Matthew's eyes went back to him.

"That's alright, it wasn't my idea to invite you along anyhow... Feliciano... pestered me into it..." He said, and Matthew smiled slightly.

"Is he... really that bad?" The Canadian asked after a moment of watching Ludwig's eyes. They were such a pretty blue color, much prettier than his own muddled mix of blue and green, he hated his eyes. Ludwig nodded, muttered something and sighed. Matthew's hands shook slightly, the night before, Ludwig had... - he wrung his hands - why couldn't be bring himself to think it... _A-all he did... w-was..._ and then his mind went blank.

Thankfully Ludwig seemed to be slightly more comfortable with the situation than he was. "Matthew, I wanted to ask you, did... did I hurt you at all last night?" Matthew jumped, his shoulders went tight and he looked a bit frightened, but he shook his head. "I see..." He trailed and reached up to stroke the Canadian's cheek, color crimson by embarrassment. Matthew didn't relax at the touch, he wrung his hands again, and made a small noise, something like a whimper. Ludwig smiled slightly and stood again, pulling Matthew up by the hand. He lifted the teal eyed man onto a desk and pressed their lips together, the Canadian squeaked before trying to squirm out of it, not offended, but horribly, horribly embarrassed. Ludwig pulled back, looking a bit shocked. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, but Matthew shook his head.

"D-don't apologize!" He squeaked, the German smirked and pinned the Canadian to the desk by his hands, Matthew blushed and smiled weakly. Except he didn't get to smile for very long, Ludwig just kissed him again. Of course the need to restrain the younger man was unneeded, and he pulled his hands free to cling onto Ludwig, he, of course thought this was amusing and used it to his advantage, pulling the smaller off the desk again, and landing in the chair he'd been sitting in before, Matthew straddling his lap, Ludwig wrapped his arms around his waist and forced him closer.

The younger man on his lap gasped when the click of belt buckles reached his ears, zippers then, and his coat was off, Ludwig was still smirking, "I would never hurt you, Matthew." He said, and ran a line of kisses down Matthew's neck, until he reached the collar of the uniform he wore under his heavy coat, he frowned slightly, and rested his lips there, debating on whether or not to tug at it, or not... He was amazed that the Canadian didn't overheat wearing his winter coat all the time. The younger mans skin was surprisingly cool, away from his blushing.

"I.. I k-know..." He whimpered, shivering. Ludwig 'hmmed' and bit the collar of Matthew's uniform, tugging on it. He undid a few buttons so he could bite the younger mans neck, gently at first, and Matthew squeaked quietly, then he bit harder and the Canadian on his lap arched his back. Ludwig decided he liked that reaction.

More buttons were undone, and more bite marks colored Matthew's neck and collarbone in blossoms of red and pink. The Canadian was gasping, pulling at Ludwig's clothing, his hands were weak and he wasn't focussing enough to be able to get any of it off the German though, but that didn't stop his attempts to simply rip the fabric. Ludwig was undoing the last of Matthew's shirt buttons when his little victim's hand brushed against his cheek. "Mm?" He looked up at Matthew's face, colored deep crimson with blush. It was almost childlike, the way he looked, blushing and embarrassed, like he'd never been touched in this way before. "Has no one else seen you like this..?" Ludwig asked, he hadn't though it was possible for someone to blush so much, and so darkly, and if they could, surely nothing could add to it, but it happened, and the German smiled slightly.

"N-no..." _the only thing that ever happens to me is getting kissed..._ he whimpered, feeling Ludwig's lips against his marked up neck again, he was expecting another bite, but it never happened. Instead what he got was a gentle brush against his neck, and then he was kissed again. He whimpered against Ludwig's mouth, the noise opening the space for the German's tongue to explore, Matthew squirmed a bit, trying to breathe through his nose so he wouldn't have to break the kiss.

He gasped for air when Ludwig broke it, his icey-sky-blue eyes straying to a clock not far from where they were huddled, he had less than a half hour to make up for the night before, and if he did... There might be rumors spread if he managed to, if they went in late. He sighed and kissed Matthew's neck, not biting it this time. He wondered if he should mention it to the younger man he was holding onto, Matthew shivered beneath his touch.

Ludwig enjoyed that, the way the Canadian responded to everything he did. He wasn't like Feliciano, who cried and moaned too loud, he was quieter, sweeter, altogether more innocent. It seemed wrong to destroy it like this, in such a public place too. Matthew's body was trembling, not the nervous shaking and sick feeling he got all the time, his skin was overreacting to the way he was being touched, it burned, it was freezing, it tickled and it hurt, he was too warm, too cold, and uncomfortable, but it was more comfortable than curling up on his bed with ten feather pillows. "L-Ludwig...!" He managed to squeak out, and Ludwig looked at him, holding the young man's face in his hands, stroking one of his cheeks.

"Shh..." He soothed, kissing the corner of Matthew's mouth. The Canadian whimpered again, quietly, clutching the fabric of the German's shirt. "I can't do what I'd... like to do... while we're here, Matthew..." He said quietly, his cheeks flushed from the contact which he isolated himself from. Matthew nodded slowly, understanding. He breathed out a sigh before he spoke, and even then his voice, quiet and shy, shook as if he'd been crying.

"I-I know.. b-but... th-the others... L-last night... I... Ludwig..." The Canadian couldn't get a sentence out, he sucked in another breath, Ludwig didn't want to interrupt him. "I-I've never... u-um... L-last night, w-was the fir-first time anyone o-outside of my family... has eve-ever kissed me..." Had that come out right? Ludwig nodded, and looked serious.

"No one has to know, about us." He said, and Matthew smiled slightly, he buried his face against the German's shoulder, and Ludwig hugged him, possessively. Matthew was his now, maybe not publicly, but they both knew it. That was all either of them needed.

Just each other, in a dim meeting room, knowing that they both share the same feelings.


End file.
